All I want for Christmas
by AgresteBug
Summary: A little two part Christmas story to round out the year! Miss Bustier's class is doing a secret santa gift exchange, and after an accidental slip-up from Ladybug that causes some trust issues between her and her partner, Chat Noir begins to question his real feelings for his princess.
1. Part 1

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I took a break from my other stories to put together a little 2-part Miraculous Christmas story for you! **

***Warning! I am setting this after the events of season 3 with heavy references to Chat Blanc so if you haven't seen it yet(I mean come on guys really, who hasn't seen it yet?) but still! Here is your spoiler warning!***

**I do not own the characters, just the plot! So without further ado, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Part 1**

* * *

Marinette stared down at the little slip of paper in her hand with the number thirteen on it. Miss Bustier smiled as Sabrina took the last folded paper from the box.

"All right everyone," she grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to Adrien, "This is the list of everyone in class, with the corresponding number next to their name. Find the number you drew, and that is your secret Santa pal for this year."

Adrien handed the paper to Nino who scanned it quickly before turning and handing it to Alya. Alya groaned, face planting into her book before holding the paper out to her.

She scanned the paper quickly, looking for whoever Miss Bustier had assigned the unlucky number thirteen.

Her eyes widened as she saw the name next to the thirteen. She should have known. There, in clear script, read –_ 'Adrien Agreste'_.

She quickly passed the paper back, Alya whispering it to her, "Hey, want to switch with me?"

Marinette shook her head, "Not a chance."

Alya groaned again and as the paper finally made its way around the room, Miss Bustier told them, "You can spend as little or as much on the gift as you would like, but I do recommend putting some thought into it. If you aren't sure what to get for your secret Santa, this would be a good time to get to know each other a little better."

Alya raised her hand, "Ma'am, what if it will be impossible to get anything for the person you drew? Owing to the fact that they don't NEED anything except something that can't be put in a box."

Some of the class started to laugh at Alya's tone but Miss Bustier smiled, "It doesn't have to be wrapped Alya, as long as it's from the heart."

Alya whispered to her, "Oh it will be from the heart, deep, deep, DEEP down."

Marinette giggled softly, almost knowing by the scrunched up face Alya was wearing who she had picked for her secret Santa.

The bell began to ring and they were dismissed, with a reminder that they would be exchanging gifts the Friday before the holiday vacation, two weeks from now.

Marinette put her things in her bag, Alya asking her again, "Marinette please, PLEASE switch with me."

She said it easily, "I already have the perfect gift in mind." _And made._– She thought to herself. Even if she hadn't drawn Adrien for secret Santa, she had finished his gift weeks ago. Alya scowled before looking forward in hope, "Nino?"

Nino smiled up at her, "Sorry babe. That's not how secret Santa works."

Alya looked at Adrien who told her with a gentle smile, "It can't be that bad Alya."

Alya's eyes followed a certain obnoxious blonde girl out of the room, saying it hard, "Yes. Yes it can."

Marinette suggested it lightly, "Why don't we all go secret Santa shopping together? Maybe we can help each other out."

Nino looked relieved, "That sounds like a great idea."

Adrien nodded, "Yeah, I have no idea what a good gift would be."

Alya said it hard, "A good kick in the pants would work for my gift."

"Do you guys want to get a head start now? Or wait until tomorrow?" Nino asked, patting Alya's arm to try and dissuade some of her annoyance.

"I actually have the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow free, so either is fine with me." Adrien told them.

Alya put her bag over her arm, "Let's get this over with. At least this way, it will be done and out of our hair. Do you mind if we leave our school stuff at your place Marinette?"

She shook her head, "No, that's fine with me."

Adrien smiled suddenly, "Hey, you guys want to take my car? It is going to get colder out the later it gets."

Alya fanned her face sarcastically, "Star treatment huh? Being driven around with THE Adrien Agreste, swoon."

Adrien rolled his eyes, but was smirking, "Well, if you want to spend ALL afternoon walking around in the cold, carrying ALL of the bags you are going to eventually have,"

"That car idea is starting to sound better and better bro." Nino interjected quickly.

Adrien pulled out his phone when Alya and Marinette both agreed, sending a quick text to Gorilla for him to be waiting for them at the bakery.

They made small talk as they collected their bags and got ready to brace the cold that had already fallen over Paris. There wasn't any snow just yet, but they all knew it was coming.

Adrien stayed at Marinette's side as they walked to the bakery. Nino and Alya were holding hands in front of them, talking low between themselves.

Adrien told her with a sudden small smile, "I wish I could be so lucky."

She saw him motioning in front of them and she asked confused, "I thought, you and Kagami?"

He looked at her in shock, "No, no not at all. I mean, we went out a few times, but there was always something missing. Kagami and I are friends, that's all."

"Oh." Marinette said, internally squealing with joy, but telling him sincerely, "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

He shook his head, "No don't be. I knew I was probably never going to get over my first love, but I did try. There is just, no one that compares to her in my eyes." He looked at her suddenly, "Although, you come pretty close in a lot of things."

She blushed, smiling as she tried to confirm it, "You mean Ladybug, right?"

He stopped mid-step, staring at her wide-eyed, "How did you,"

"Nino, may have spilled the beans. It's not his fault I swear, I may have, tricked it out of him." She admitted, although that was only after she had figured out for herself the great secret around Adrien Agreste.

A few months ago, on Adrien's fifth's names day to be specific, future Bunnyx had popped out of a rabbit hole in a panic.

Bunnyx had taken her to a future Paris that had been completely submerged in water. The moon had been catastrophically blown in half, and only one person had been left alive.

Chat Noir.

She had entered that future, and found him sitting lazily on the top of Montparnasse Tower singing to himself.

Within seconds of seeing him, she knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong. His normal black suit had changed to all white, and his beautiful, brilliant green eyes had turned to a cold ice blue. He had been akumatized.

One emotional fight later, she discovered that Chat Noir had known in that timeline that Ladybug was Marinette. He had known, and had loved her anyway. She had purified his akuma, and as much as she had wanted to stay in that time with him, she knew she couldn't.

So, she went back to her time and fixed the mistake that had sent everything in motion for Chat being akumatized in the first place. Even though the Miraculous Cleanse had been set off, it hadn't taken away her memory of Chat Blanc, and it had led her to truth of the entire situation. Adrien was Chat Noir. It had taken her a few days to get to that point though honestly, to really know in her heart that Adrien was Chat Noir.

She had told Bunnyx that Adrien must have seen Ladybug leaving his room, and had figured he had told someone who then told someone else. But that didn't sit quite right with her. Even though Adrien had figured out that she was Ladybug, she knew in her heart that he wouldn't have ever told a soul. He wouldn't risk putting her in danger that way, so the new question became, how did Chat Noir find out if Adrien was the only person who knew? The answer had come easily, despite her head chanting loud signals of pure denial through her until her heart spoke louder.

Chat was Adrien, and Adrien was Chat. It was the only way that Chat Noir could have known.

She felt her shoulders fall. The timeline had been fixed by the simple act of erasing her name from the gift, but the new result meant that the scale had been tipped. She knew who was under the mask, but Adrien didn't.

That incident was something she had kept strictly to herself. Not even Master Fu had known about Chat Blanc before he made her the new Guardian.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to tell Adrien the truth, she did, but she didn't want him to feel guilty about being akumatized in a timeline that no longer existed. Adrien was already too hard on himself, in and out of costume. She had thought that if dating Kagami would make him happy, than she would step back.

It had still broken her heart when she thought he was in love with Kagami, but Chat Noir always assured Ladybug that she was the only one in his heart.

Hearing him say it out loud as Adrien warmed her heart and gave her hope, but also fed into her guilt.

She had blindly been pushing down her feelings for Chat Noir, constantly pushing him away because of her love for Adrien. She had hurt him, on more than one occasion when she had to reject his feelings. It was why she still hadn't brought herself to tell him the truth. She truly loved him, both sides of him, so she would wait for him for a lifetime if she had to.

Adrien's shocked, slightly embarrassed face, finally softened into a small smile, "I guess since it's you, it's okay. You don't think that makes me shallow do you, to be in love with Ladybug?"

She smiled at him softly, "Not at all."

"Nino thinks I'm crazy." Adrien admitted as they started walking again.

She hummed to herself, glad that after the past few months she had completely gotten over her stuttering around him. They were better friends right now than they had ever been, and she was glad that he felt that he was able to talk to her about anything.

"That's not crazy." She finally said, adding it lightly as she smiled at him brightly, "I've got a huge crush on Chat Noir so I understand."

Adrien nearly tripped over his feet, catching himself as she asked worried, holding back her smirk, "Adrien, did you slip on something? Are you okay?"

His face was flushed slightly as he asked sputtering, "Y-you, you have a c-crush on Chat Noir?"

She saw the worry in his eyes and looked away. She knew that Adrien didn't love her as Marinette, but it still stung. This was another reason she was hesitant to tell him. She wanted him to love both sides of her, not just Ladybug.

Her voice dropped, saying it defeated, "It's silly, I know."

"No!" He said quickly, startling her, "No it's not its, can I ask why? Did he, save you or something?"

_'You have saved me more times than I can count Kitty.' _She thought, before she admitted it, "Once or twice, but it's a little more complicated than that."

Adrien had a small smile creeping onto his face, "Why Marinette, it sounds like you are hiding a secret."

_'Oh that's playing dirty. You are trying to get me to admit to the fact that you visit me as Chat Noir, to yourself-Adrien. Bold Chaton. Very Bold.'_

She said it smirking brightly, turning to walk away before saying it, "Secrets are meant to be secret for a reason."

She heard his small chuckle behind her but he caught up to her in just a few long strides, "Don't you trust me?"

"Explicitly." She said simply, "But this is one secret I can't share, and won't share, not even with you."

"You've got a tough shell to crack. You'd give Ladybug a run for her money, holding onto secrets that way." He said calmly, throwing her another smile.

"She's much better at it I'm sure." She said calmly. _'I wish that one secret was the only secret I was keeping from you Chaton.' _

They walked into the bakery behind Nino and Alya, Marinette asking right away, "Maman, do you mind if everyone leaves their school bags here? We wanted to go secret Santa shopping if that's all right."

Her mother nodded, "Of course, that's fine. You kids drew for secret Santa today huh? How did that go?"

All three of them looked straight at Alya who groaned, saying it bitterly, "Exceedingly, well."

Her mother gave a soft laugh before the kids went upstairs, dropping off their bags just inside Marinette's room and grabbing their wallets before heading back out into the cold. Thankfully, Gorilla was already waiting for them.

Marinette handed Gorilla a small bag of cookies and the hot chocolate she had grabbed for him. "Thank you for doing this."

Gorilla flashed her a small smile, patting her on the top of her head before she got in the car. She was sitting in the middle with Alya. Nino was sitting on Alya's other side, and Adrien sat next to her. They arrived at the mall a few minutes later, the hustle of holiday shopping already in full swing.

They went into store after store, their hand's slowly filling with bag's as they bought things here and there. Nino and Alya went into a music store, but she and Adrien sat down on the bench just outside of it to wait.

Adrien said it heavily, "We've been to almost every store already. I can't believe I still can't find anything for my secret Santa."

Marinette smiled, "Well, if you don't find anything today we can always come back. Nino still can't find anything either."

He asked curious, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She moved the bag's closest to him into her other hand, "Maybe."

They laughed together before he told her softly, "Honestly, whoever you drew is lucky. You always know exactly what to get."

"I make most of my gifts, when I can." She told him.

"Exactly. You put your heart into it, and you care enough to take the time out to make things. No matter what it is, everyone loves your gifts because you did something that was just for them. Me?" He said staring towards the overcrowded store, "I can't even begin to narrow down a gift, much less even try to attempt to make something."

She put her hand on his arm, "You made me a new lucky charm for my birthday, and I love it."

"I don't think that will work this time." He said, giving her a small smile.

She looked up and tried to think, "Okay, let's try to narrow it down. You don't think you could make something, so buying is the best option. Do you have some sort of idea of what you are looking for?"

He shook his head, "Not really. Even walking around, nothing really stands out."

"Do you know your secret Santa pal pretty well?" She asked, honestly only curious because she wanted to help.

He nodded right away, "I'd like to think so, that's why it's so hard to find something. Nothing is good enough."

"I'm sure they would like whatever you got them." She said with a smile before asking, "What do you want for Christmas Adrien?"

His eyes fell to the ground in front of him, "The truth?"

She nodded when he glanced at her before he looked away again, "I want a happy Christmas, surrounded by people who care about me. I want to make cookies and leave them out for Santa, and have someone standing at the door, genuinely glad to see me and say 'Welcome Home'."

He asked her suddenly, not giving her time to react to his secret Christmas wish, "What do you want for Christmas? Maybe that will help me get an idea."

She smiled down at her hands, "That's a little tough, it's not something that can be made or put in a box. It's a lot like yours."

He asked worried, "What is it?"

She smiled at him, "I want him to see me the way I see him. I want him to see ME, not the person he thinks I am. If it was possible, even for just the smallest moment, I want him to understand how much I really love him."

Adrien's eyes widened slightly, a small blush on his cheeks as he asked, "You don't mean, Chat Noir do you?"

She said it lightly as she put her head back, closing her eyes, "Even if I told you who I meant, you'd never believe me. He is, so genuinely amazing. He'd never fall in love with someone like me."

"But how can you know that if,"

"Guys! They had it! It was the last one!" Nino called out to them, holding the highly sought after CD in his hands. Alya had a smile on her face behind him, even though she was rolling her eyes.

She stood quickly, glad that Nino had interrupted Adrien's question, "That's great!" She high-fived Nino and asked Alya, "Find anything that that would work?"

Alya smirked, "I found some Trance music. Think it could hypnotize someone?"

Nino said it quickly, "That's not really how it works babe."

Alya shrugged, "Then nope. I am getting hungry though."

She immediately agreed, "Me too. Guys?"

Adrien was still frowning at her slightly, but nodded, "Yeah, I could eat."

They left the mall with their few bags in tow, putting them in the trunk before going to one of their favorite café's. When she and Alya returned to the table, Adrien told her softly, "We went ahead and ordered for you girls. I hope that was okay."

Alya looked at Nino who said it quickly, "A ham and swiss, with no mustard, add mayo, no pickles, extra tomatoes."

Alya lightly pushed Nino's cap down over his eyes, "Well look at you. Double boyfriend points."

She asked looking between Nino and Adrien worried, "What did you order me?"

Adrien was staring down at his menu, the tips of his ears were red as he said it, "A turkey on wheat with muenster, with honey mustard instead of mayo, no pickles."

She felt herself blushing, "Oh, uh, wow."

He looked up quickly, "Was that wrong?"

Alya had the biggest smirk on her face, "No, that is her order to a T. I would say you earned some boyfriend points yourself but considering you aren't."

Adrien said it quickly, "I just pay attention to my friends. I could have ordered for everyone."

Alya nodded, "Mhmm."

A loud crash shook the building, and they saw people running outside of the window. A series of blue beams shot past the window causing it to crack, and Adrien told them loudly, "Get down!"

He flipped the table over, just as the front window sprayed glass into the café seconds after Adrien ducked down next to them. The restaurant's inhabitants began making their way to the back, while Alya had her phone in her hand and was peering around the table, "I have got to get footage of this."

All three of them face palmed at once. They had all known it was coming, and by the time they all looked up, Alya was gone.

Nino sighed heavily, "Why is she like this?"

Adrien said it trying to stay light, "She's dedicated. That's for sure."

She said it heavily, "I wish she wouldn't be SO dedicated." They made their way to the back of the restaurant together, but were separated as people rushed out.

She heard Adrien calling her name as she ducked into an alley, "MARINETTE, where are you?"

She waited until he passed to let out the breath she was holding, Tikki telling her quickly, "Marinette, the akuma."

She nodded, "Right. Tikki, Spots On!"

A flash of magical pink light later and she was Ladybug. She took to the rooftops, seeing the akuma in all of its multi-patterned horror. She wasn't sure what to make of it until she saw the blue beam from before. The beam hit a car that caused two more to appear exactly like it.

This was going to get really crowded, really fast if this dragged on too long.

"Bugaboo."

She turned instantly, seeing Chat dropping next to her on the rooftop, "Hey Kitty."

He asked right away, "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet." She said softly, her eyes trained on the akuma as she tried to find a weakness.

As they both jumped from the rooftop, they instinctually moved around each other as they fought. They were long past the stage of calling out to each other with plans or idea's. She knew what he would do, just as he knew what she would do. They were perfectly in sync, in a dance that was all their own.

She called for her Lucky Charm, just as Chat caught the akuma's attention and was leading her to the roof. A baton fell into her hands. One that was identical to Chat Noir's except that where the paw print should be, a Ladybug was there instead.

She frowned looking around quickly to try and form a plan, but didn't see anything that connected.

Chat screamed out suddenly, and she watched in horror as one of the blue beams caught his middle and sent him flying back, "CHAT!"

She yo-yoed up to the roof where he had landed hard, seeing two identical wounds on his left side. He groaned as he sat up quickly before she could stop him, "I'm all right m'lady."

The wounds were bleeding, but they weren't gushing at least. She knew that even if she asked him to stay here and rest, he'd get up and follow her anyways. He always did. So, she helped him stand and showed him the Ladybug baton.

"Are you trying to be my copycat m'lady?" He asked with a small smirk, but the pain in his eyes was clear for her to see.

"I have no idea what to do with this." She admitted frustrated at herself.

"You'll figure it out. You always do." Chat told her, trust dripping in every word. They moved back into the fight. Chat Noir read Ladybug's sudden cue. It was time for him to get close enough to Cataclysm the bracelet on the akuma's wrist. He moved back, working his way around while Ladybug fended off the akuma. As Ladybug thought she had given Chat the opening he needed, the akuma suddenly turned away from her.

The akuma used her sharp nailed hands to grab at the wounds' on Chat's side as he came up behind her. He instantly dropped to his knees, his baton falling out of his hand and rolling out of reach. Before she could blink, the akuma used her other hand to grab Chat's neck, moving over to the edge of the roof and holding Chat just over the edge with a wicked smirk.

"NO!" She screamed, seeing the blood running down Chat's neck.

The akuma laughed triumphantly, "Hand over your Miraculous Ladybug, or I'll hand the Chat over to gravity."

Chat told her hoarsely, "Don't! I'll be fine!"

The akuma teetered Chat dangerously at the edge, "Don't try my patience Ladybug."

She felt her knuckles crack as she squeezed the baton in her hand. She extended it and held it up threatening, "Pull him in, or you will regret it."

The akuma huffed, "Be that way then."

Ladybug was already raising the baton to throw it as the akuma let go. Chat's hand was raised up as he started to fall back just as the baton left her hand. She tackled the akuma to the ground as Chat disappeared over the edge. She heard the baton extend but Chat never reappeared.

She snatched the bracelet and slammed it onto the ground. The akuma was released and she purified it quickly. She immediately ran over to the edge, screaming his name, "CHAT!"

He was lying unmoving in the alley below, the baton extended between the two buildings close to the top. She jumped over the edge, tears filling her eyes as she hung from the baton. She closed the baton and dropped down next to him, immediately throwing it up to release the Miraculous Cleanse. The second the magical Ladybugs left Chat Noir, she put her head to his chest. The tears in her eyes fell in relief as she heard the slow, even beating of his heart.

She shook him slightly, "Chat, Chat you have to open your eyes."

She shook him a littler harder, "Adrien, don't do this to me, you have to wake up. Adrien, Adrien," she whispered, sniffling as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I should have come up with a better plan. I'm so sorry Adrien."

"L-Ladybug?"

She sat up quickly, seeing his eyes staring at her in shock, "W-what did you just call me?"

She moved back as he sat up, his voice shaking, "Ladybug, what did you just call me?"

"I, I called you Chat." She stuttered, not able to look away from him.

"No, you didn't." He said evenly, letting the silence between them thicken uncomfortably until he asked firmly, "How long have you known?"

"Chat,"

"How long!?" He asked upset.

She felt her lip tremble. She had to tell him the truth, "A, A few months but,"

"A few months!" He said loudly in shock, "Why haven't you said anything before now?!"

"Chat I'm sorry, I couldn't I,"

"Why? After all this time, you still don't trust me?"

"No that's not it!" She yelled panicked, her heart breaking and her mind immediately filling with the image of him clad in white.

"Then what!" He yelled back, finally standing before shaking his head, "Forget it. You'd probably just keep it from me anyways. M'lady." He bowed sarcastically before shooting himself up onto the roof with his baton and disappearing.

She sat there silent, even as the tears silently fell down her face.

What had she just done?

…

She stared out into the night sky, ignoring the cold that was biting at her skin like a thousand needles. It had been two days since the akuma attack. Chat Noir hadn't showed up for their patrol yesterday, and he wasn't answering her calls either.

Not that she expected him to.

They hadn't even had an akuma since then either. Maybe her luck was finally starting to run out.

"Princess, aren't you cold?"

She didn't move, his voice bringing tears to her eyes all over again.

He placed a blanket over her shoulders, asking her worried, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, telling him instantly, "No."

He turned her to face him, wiping the tears from her eyes gently, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She let her head fall to his chest, "I just, I lost one of my best friends the other day, because of something I did. And there is nothing I can do to fix it."

"What did you do? It couldn't have been that bad. You are the nicest person I know." He said confused.

She couldn't tell him the truth without giving herself away, but she didn't want to lie to him anymore than she already had, "I kept a secret to myself, and now that he knows about it, he hates me for it." She stared into his eyes, wanting him to understand, "I did it to protect him. I didn't want him to get hurt, and I hurt him anyways by keeping it from him."

He hugged her tightly, "I'm sure he'll forgive you. He's an idiot if he doesn't. You were trying to protect him," he added it somewhat bitterly, "At least you were looking out for him."

She looked back up and saw some of the sadness still lingering in his eyes, "Are _you_ okay?"

He frowned, "I'm, I'm fine."

She asked him worried, "Do you want to talk about it? You know I won't say anything to anyone."

He looked away from her, saying it sadly, "I yelled at Ladybug a few days ago. She's been keeping something really important from me, and I reacted horribly. I shouldn't have yelled the way I did but, I was so angry," he hesitated for a second, "No, not even angry. I felt,"

"Betrayed." She tried when he hesitated again.

He nodded, "I trusted her. I have always trusted her, but this isn't the first time she's kept something important from me either. We are supposed to be partners. I'm the Destruction to her Creation, the Darkness to her Light, and even though we have put our lives on the line for each other more than once, she still doesn't trust me enough to tell me truth when it really matters."

She said it softly, "Maybe she had a good reason."

"You don't lie to the people who stand at your side when no one else will." He said instantly, "How am I supposed to stop myself from questioning everything she says to me now? How am I supposed to trust her again?"

"Talk to her Chaton." She practically begged.

"That's just it. Even if I talk to her, she'll probably lie to me again or come up with a reason for why she can't explain anything."

She saw the uncertainty in his eyes, "You don't really believe that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He sadly.

"All you can do is try Chat. If Ladybug is everything you've always thought she is, you know she probably feels terrible for keeping it from you, and probably wants to tell you the truth."

"Now." He said upset, "Now that I know the truth. She's had months to tell me Marinette, months. She has been acting like nothing happened, as if nothing had changed."

"Maybe something did, and maybe she didn't want to lose the relationship she already had with you." She tried explaining.

He blurted it out without thinking, "She figured out who I really am Princess, that's not something she should have kept from me. Since the beginning she has constantly been saying how we couldn't know each other's identities because it was too dangerous. She has been sitting on my identity for months, and instead of coming to me so we could figure out how that was going to impact us both, she kept it to herself."

She hugged him tightly, saying it sincerely, "I'm sorry Chat. I'm so, so sorry."

He hugged her back, saying it softly, "You didn't do anything wrong."

She hugged him tighter, "I'm sorry you are hurting. I wish I could take it all away. You don't deserve it."

He ran his claws through her hair carefully, "Thank you Princess." He smiled down at her, "As long as I have you, I know everything will be okay. You are one of a kind, do you know that?"

"Thankfully," she said sadly, "The world doesn't need more people like me."

He put his hand to her face, saying it seriously, "The world should be full of people like you. If it was, it would be a much better place."

"No it wouldn't. I'm nothing special, trust me."

He ran his thumb up her cheek gently, "You are more than special. The sun shines every time you laugh, and the stars twinkle in vain as they try to mimic the way your eyes shine. Your smile warms the heart of every person you share it with, and the genuine kindness that lives in your soul mirrors how beautiful you are."

She told him softly as she stared at the bell on his neck, trying not to cry, "You don't see me very well then."

"Chat's have great eyesight. I see you better than you see yourself Princess, trust me." He whispered.

She looked up, and all she saw was piercing beautiful green, before his lips made gentle contact with hers.

She kissed him back instantly, feeling his arms drawing her closer as she willed him to understand how much he meant to her. Her fingers tangled into his wild mane as their kiss deepened, both of them releasing the feelings they had for each other that they had kept down all this time. Neither of them was willing to pull away, too tangled by the truth they could no longer deny.

She could feel his heart racing against her chest, threatening to collide full force into hers. He was the all-consuming power that had always drawn her in. The whirlwind of feelings that burned brighter than the sun, and yet was lighter than the wind that could easily lift her off of her feet.

She was going to tell him the truth, the whole truth. She would show him that despite the wall that had separated them all this time, she wouldn't walk away anymore. She would break down that wall from end to end, and let her love for him cross over infinitely.

She would let the mask fall, if he could find it in his heart to forgive her, and let him decide from there.

They pulled away from each other reluctantly, both of them breathing heavily as Chat rested his forehead against hers.

He said it breathless, "I, I've always felt, like my heart was being torn in two. That I couldn't, let myself fall in love with you, because if I did, I would be going back on everything I had ever felt for Ladybug."

He finally opened his eyes and smiled at her, "But you've always created this mysterious feeling inside of me, and I'm tired of my heart being in a constant duel with itself." His voice softened as he whispered it to her, "I love you Marinette."

She buried her face in his chest, telling him with no hesitation, "I love you to Chaton. I always have."

He hugged her tighter, asking nervously, "Will you go out with me?"

She looked up at him, smiling, "I want to, so much that it hurts."

He flashed her a small smile before asking a little confused, "Is that a yes?"

She touched his face, tracing the outside of his mask, "Would you trust me enough, to show me who you are?"

"Instantly." He said, no doubt in his eyes.

She leaned up and gave him a feather-light kiss that made his eyes brighten, "Then trust me when I say that I love you, and I want to go out with you." He leaned into her hand and she told him softly, "But I think you should talk to Ladybug first."

He frowned and she tried to explain, "I know how much she means to you Chaton, all of Paris knows. You said it yourself. You are partners. I know you are upset with her right now and don't really want to talk to her, but you've loved her all this time,"

"You aren't a second choice Marinette." He said sternly.

She smiled at him, "I believe you Chaton, but I just want you to be sure. If you hadn't fought with her, would you still feel this way?"

He hesitated and she told him softly, "My love for you is infinite. I would wait for you for a lifetime if I had to."

"I would never ask you to do that." He said quickly.

"But I would anyways." She saw uncertainty flash through his face and told him calmly, "Just talk to her Chaton, when you're ready. If you are sure of what you feel right now, you know exactly where to find me. If not, remember that all I want for Christmas this year, is for YOU to be happy."

He grabbed her hand and told her sincerely, "You are amazing. I hope you know that."

She smiled shyly, and he spun her in a small circle once, making her smile brighter before he lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

"Christmas Eve, no matter what, can I meet you here same time?" He asked.

She nodded, "Christmas Eve, same time."

He jumped up on the rails, telling her softly, "Good night Princess."

"Good night Chaton."

He disappeared into the night, and her eyes closed on their own.

Everything was going to change now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always feel free to leave a comment or review if you want! Feedback is fuel!**

**Part 2 will be coming in a day or two so don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey everyone! Did I say 2-part? No that doesn't sound like me at all. This is a 3-part story! Whaat!**

**Okay, truth be told, it got long and I could have left it all in this one chapter but I decided to split it. It would have been over 9000 words! But, the next chapter is following right now so don't fret!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! As usual I don't own the characters, just the plot! Enjoy!**

**Part 2**

* * *

Nino poked his shoulder carefully, asking worried, "Dude, you've been a wreck all day. What's the deal?"

He didn't move from where he was purposely keeping his face hidden in his arms on his desk as he answered, "Nothing."

"Bro, this isn't nothing." Nino said not buying it.

He sighed heavily and only moved enough to see Nino with one eye. He wished he hadn't though. Nino was staring at him with a half worried, half amused gleam in his eye.

"If I tell you, you have to swear on everything you love and everything you believe in, on our friendship itself, that you will not say anything to anyone. Not a soul, not even Alya. Especially not Alya." He said seriously.

Nino's eyes widened, "Dude, that's steep. Really bro, what's going on?"

He sat up and pointed at Nino sternly, "Swear it."

Nino nodded, "You have your bro's promise. Not a word will be said to a soul, not even Alya. Seriously Adrien, you are starting to freak me out here. At least tell me you aren't taking drugs."

"No!" He said quickly, "It's nothing like that!" He sighed and glanced towards the door, making sure no one was coming back from lunch early.

"I," he said it quickly, "I think I'm falling in love with Marinette."

Nino's eyes widened four sizes, his jaw trying to hit the ground, "Say what!"

He let his head fall heavily against the desk, trying to explain without sounding like a lunatic, "I know! I know it doesn't make any sense but,"

"Dude it makes complete sense." Nino cut in quickly.

Now it was his turn to stare in shock, "What? How?"

Nino groaned, "Bro, you've got to be kidding me. You have been attached to Marinette for months. Alya and I even bet on how long it would take you to admit it."

"Admit it?" He asked confused.

Nino smirked, "Yeah my man." He pulled out his phone and started flipping through it, "The way you look at her sometimes, it can't hide anything." Nino flipped the phone so he could see the image he had pulled up.

This picture was just from a few weeks ago, during the Harvest Festival that they had all gone to. The picture was of the four them, but only three were looking at the camera.

He was the only one not paying attention, having chosen instead to get caught looking at Marinette with a soft smile on his face. With the way his arm was over her shoulders, closer to him than Alya who was right next to her, Nino was right. In this one picture alone, his face didn't hide any of the feelings for Marinette that he had tried so hard to push down.

"You, never showed me this." He said in shock.

Nino's smirk widened, "Juleka took like ten pictures. I didn't even see this one until a few days later, but that face," he motioned to the phone in his hand where the picture was still up, "you look at her like that all the time when you think no one is paying attention."

"Not intentionally." He admitted.

Nino asked seriously, "Are you going to ask her out?"

He hesitated and Nino asked confused, "What?"

"Wouldn't it be wrong of me to go out with her if I don't know how I really feel?" He asked.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Nino asked frustrated, "You just said you think you are falling in love with her."

"I think." He repeated, "But you know I'm in love with,"

Nino held up a hand quickly to stop him, "Ladybug. Come on Adrien you can't be serious."

"I know you think I'm crazy but,"

"No buts." Nino said seriously, "Look I get it. Ladybug is amazing but she is a superhero. She won't even let Chat Noir get close to her." Nino pointed to the empty seat behind him, "But that girl, she is even more amazing without the powers,"

"I know." He said seriously.

"She is beautiful, inside and out."

"I know."

"She is kind and caring, and she always goes out of her way to help anyone who needs it."

"I know that but,"

"And she already likes you for you,"

"But she's in love with someone else!" He said frustrated. Even though that person was him too, Marinette loved Chat Noir, not Adrien Agreste. She had just really started to be his friend, and he was closer to her now than he had been. She had finally stopped stuttering around him, and he was glad that he didn't make her nervous anymore. But it had taken a while to get there.

His impromptu visit to her balcony as Chat Noir last night had led to something he hadn't expected.

Nino went quiet and he said it defeated, "She's in love with someone else. She told me Friday when we went secret Santa shopping."

Nino was shaking his head slowly in denial, "That's impossible."

"No it isn't. You are right. Marinette is, more than amazing, and I want to go out with her but, she'd never say yes to me." He said it heavily, "Someone like her who is beautiful and smart, and brave and kind, and warm, doesn't deserve to be dragged down by someone broken like me."

"You are not broken." Nino told him hard, "You've had a lot of bad things happen to you, but you are strong my man. One of the single strongest dudes I know."

"And it wouldn't be fair to her." He said, pointedly ignoring Nino's comforting words because he knew how weak he actually was. "If I can't give her my heart completely, I'd rather have her as my friend than lose her because it."

Nino put a hand on his shoulder, "Adrien, you look like you are going to be sick just thinking about it."

"It does make me sick. I just," he sighed and let himself fall back onto the desktop, "I don't know what to do."

Nino stayed quiet for a minute, both of them lost in their own thoughts when Nino told him suddenly, "I know this isn't easy for you man, and I'm your bro so I want you to be happy. Whatever you decide, I've got your back."

Adrien sat up and smiled slightly, "Thanks Nino."

The school shook and Nino groaned, "You've got to be kidding me. Another akuma." He pulled out his phone right away, making Adrien ask, "What are you doing?"

"Calling a certain girlfriend before she gets on the hunt. She and Marinette were supposed to be having lunch together, so hopefully she doesn't get dragged along." Nino frowned, hearing Alya's voicemail pick up. He tried again but got the voicemail again.

Adrien pulled out his phone and dialed Marinette's number, sighing in relief as she answered softly, "Adrien? Where are you, are you okay?"

He told her quickly, "I'm fine, Nino and I are back at school already. Why are you whispering?"

Her voice was shaking, "The akuma is nearby. I don't want it to hear us. Alya wait," there was a sudden loud crash and he asked loudly as he stood, "Marinette! Marinette can you still hear me?"

She groaned, talking in a normal tone now, "Y-yeah, I'm okay. Alya just took off towards the akuma."

He looked knowingly at Nino who was already on his feet too, "Don't move. Stay where you are and stay out of sight. Nino and I are going to come get you and Alya."

"No!" Marinette yelled, "You and Nino don't come out here! The akuma is turning everyone it see's into stone. I'll find Alya and we'll see you soon."

He screamed her name into the phone, "MARINETTE!"

But all he got was the steady beep of the call ending.

He rushed out of the room without thinking, with nothing else in his heart but fear at what could happen to her if he didn't get there in time.

…

He was breathing heavily, his hands on his knees a few feet away from where Ladybug was standing. Ladybug whispered it, still as breathless as he was, "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

He watched the purified akuma disappear, catching Ladybug's eyes before instantly looking away from her.

She asked him softly, "Pound it?"

He stood and raised his fist to hers in silence, making contact with her outstretched hand for a single second.

They had hardly spoken the entire fight, but this silence was nothing like when they faced the akuma a few days ago. It was thick and heavy, like wearing endless layer's of heavy winter clothes on a sweltering summer day. It was agonizingly painful.

He turned to leave and she asked quickly, "Chat please, please we need to talk."

"It's not like you didn't know where to find me all this time." He said flatly.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in hurt. She slowly started shaking her head, "It, it wouldn't have been right to go see you that way."

"I knew you'd have some excuse." He said before turning away.

"Chat please, I know I don't deserve it but I want to try and explain. Please, please, we need to talk." She said desperately.

He stopped, knowing she was right. Marinette wanted him to talk to her too, and he wanted to know without any doubt where his heart was. Deep down, he felt like he already knew that answer, but he was desperately clinging onto the hope that refused to give up.

"I need to make sure my friends are okay and get back to school." He said calmly, hearing her earring's starting to chirp. His ring following suit seconds after.

"And you need to go." He started to walk away again and she whispered it sadly, her voice thick with tears, "I'm sorry Kitty. I'm so, so sorry."

His feet refused to move another step at her voice, and his will crumbled, "Usual time, usual place. We'll talk then." He vaulted himself away without turning around, feeling his stomach knot uncomfortably.

She still caused his heart to race. It still hurt him to see her hurting, even worse because he knew he was the cause of it. Yes, he was hurting, but he still felt something for her. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop.

He dropped down near the school with a heavy sigh, leaning back against the brick with his eyes closed as his transformation fell.

Plagg, for once, was silent coming out of the ring. He pulled out a piece of Camembert for him anyways, Plagg taking it between his paws carefully. They were just looking at each other, Plagg finally telling him worried, "You can't do this to yourself you know. It isn't right."

Plagg swallowed the cheese whole as he sighed, "I know."

"You deserve to be happy Adrien." Plagg said simply.

"Do I? The world doesn't seem to think so." He said defeated.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket and he answered it quickly, "Marinette, thank goodness. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Alya is too. Are you okay? Nino said you ran out of the classroom like a maniac to come find us." She said, and he could hear the annoyance in her voice at his recklessness.

He said it sheepishly, "I'm fine, and I don't think I ran out like a maniac."

She huffed, and he knew she didn't believe him, "Didn't I tell you precisely NOT to do that? You could have gotten hurt!"

He heard Alya laughing, which sounded much closer than it should have, and peered around the corner of the alley. The girl's were walking towards him. He hung up and Marinette's eyes narrowed instantly, "Well, what do you have to day for yourself Agreste?"

He told her quickly, stepping up to her, "You were in just as much danger as I was!"

"Not by choice!" She yelled back.

"And what, I was just supposed to let you go off on your own to find Alya with that akuma around?" He asked hard.

"I was being careful! You shouldn't have gone and run right into the line of fire! You can't be that reckless!" She said angrily.

"I'd never just leave you to the hands of an akuma Marinette!" He said defensively.

Their noses were nearly touching, and when they realized it they stepped away from each other quickly, blushing like crazy.

Alya was shaking her head at the two of them, "You two are going to give me a heart attack, I swear." She started to walk off without them, muttering something about ships and setting sail already.

They caught each other's eyes and Marinette said it softly, "I'm sorry. I, I know you were just looking out for us."

He told her quickly, shaking his head, "No, don't apologize you're right. It was reckless of me."

She opened her arms and he went into them instantly, hugging her tightly, "I shouldn't have yelled like that. I was just really worried that something was going to happen to you."

She hugged him tighter for a few seconds, "We are okay Adrien. I know it's in your nature to want to try and protect people. It's one of the things I love about you."

He stiffened slightly and she pulled back, asking worried, "What? What's wrong?"

Had she not realized what she said? Or, was he reading too much into it?

"You, love me?" He asked in hope.

She let out a short, stunned breath before smiling shyly, "Of course I love you Adrien. You're my best friend."

That word kicked him in the gut.

Friend.

God, why was he like this? Why did his heart have to act this way around the two of them? Staring into Marinette's deep bluebell eyes, he knew he wanted to be more than just her friend.

He tried to smile anyways, "You're my best friend too. I don't know what I would do without you."

She giggled, and his smile turned genuine, "You'd manage without me I'm sure."

They walked slowly back to school as he told her, "Maybe, but without you, I wouldn't be the person I am now."

He saw her blushing, and it made him smile more. He nearly reached for her hand, wanting to draw her in the way he had last night.

Tonight. After tonight, he'd make his decision once and for all.

...

He scaled the Eiffel Tower slowly, not in a rush to have this conversation at all. He flipped himself up to their usual perching spot to find Ladybug already there waiting for him.

She held out a coffee cup to him, "Cocoa-Coffee."

A peace offering, he realized.

He took the coffee, smelling the notes of the coffee blend that could have only come from the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. He took a small sip, its warmth filling him up in an instant. "Thank you." He whispered softly.

She nodded, "Would you like to sit?" She motioned to the small area they usually sat, only this time there were soft blankets waiting for them.

She handed him the Ladybug-style blanket, and took the black blanket with the large green paw print on it. They sat next to each other as usual, but he made sure not to touch her in any way.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they sipped on their drinks.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and asked as he stared out into the city, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He saw her small hands tighten around her cup, "Because the next question would have been, how did I find out."

"And that was a problem?" He asked.

"It's complicated." She said before adding it quickly, "I am going to explain everything I promise. It's just," she sighed heavily, "I didn't want you to hate me for making the choice that I did. I didn't," she corrected her self, "I don't, want to lose you, not more than I know I already have."

He could tell by the shaking tone in her voice that she was close to tears again. He knew she was telling the truth.

"Why would you think that I would hate you?" He asked her, "Ladybug, how many times do you have to hear me say that I love you before you will believe me?"

"That's just it," she said looking up at him, "You love Ladybug. Chat, I'm not Ladybug every second of the day."

"No matter who you are underneath,"

She cut him off instantly, "You've spent the past year so focused on the masked side of me, that you never realized that who am I underneath already loved you, before I found out you wore the mask." She wiped at her eyes before her tears could fall, "The boy I kept turning you down for, was YOU Adrien. It's always been you."

It slipped out of him, purely out of shock, "Me?"

She nodded as she closed her eyes and he asked in denial, "Why?"

Her breath shook as she breathed deeply, her lower lip trembling as she tried to calm down. "I'm going to tell you everything, but you have to promise me that you'll listen until the end, to all of it. When I'm done, you can yell and scream at me all you want if you want. When I'm done, if you want to get up and leave without saying another word to me you can. When I'm done," she looked over and held his eyes, "if you can find it in yourself to forgive me, you can decide where we go from here."

His response was instant, "Tell me."

She took another deep breath and started slowly, "A few months ago, Bunnyx appeared in front of me suddenly. She said that there was a major ripple in the timeline. Something had gone incredibly wrong, and we had to fix it before the future was completely lost."

Her hands balled into fists on her knees, "She took me into her burrow, and threw me into a future Paris that was covered in water. The moon had been split in half by something, and there wasn't a single soul around but one. You."

His eyes widened as he watched the pain grow on her face, "You were sitting at the top of Montparnasse all alone, singing sadly to yourself. I called out to you, and when I saw," a lump formed in her throat, making her voice crack, "your suit was all white, and your eyes had turned to this cold blue. You were still the same, somewhat, except you were trying to take my Miraculous."

His stomach turned, "I got akumatized."

She nodded quickly, he could practically feel the sadness radiating out of her, "We fought, and it was, awful. You could use cataclysm infinitely, in short burst's or big ones."

"But you stopped me." He whispered.

She nodded again, "Yes, but it was the things you were saying during the fight that made it harder. You said that our love was what had destroyed the world, that Hawkmoth couldn't control you anymore and you didn't want my miraculous for him. You wanted it for you, to change things back to how they used to be, so that we could love each other the way we did before."

He put his hand over hers, seeing her flinch in a way he never had before. He let her stay silent for a minute, knowing she was trying to work up the courage to say what she needed to.

Finally, she did, "And the whole time, you were calling me by my real name, without any doubts."

"We knew each other identities." He said, his mind racing to try and figure out how they would have messed up so badly that the world was destroyed. He knew that their love was stronger than that, strong enough to overcome everything.

So, what would have caused the exact opposite to happen?

"You knew mine, but the me of that timeline, the reason Bunnyx had to come back and get me was because I was already," she hesitated at the word, but he knew in his heart was she was going to say, "gone. I killed you."

She kept going, refusing to agree with him, "I had jumped into the water and found the Ladybug of that timeline, and a few feet away was Hawkmoth in the same state."

He squeezed her hand and she pushed on, "I managed to purify your akuma, but before I called for the Miraculous Ladybug's, you called me by my name again. I knew that if I let off the Ladybug's at the moment, yes Paris would have been restored,"

"But I would still have the memories of everything that had happened leading up to that moment. And you wouldn't." He said knowingly.

She simply squeezed his hand back, "I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you to carry that burden, or feel guilty for being akumatized. I made the choice quickly, and realized that I could go back to stop you from ever getting akumatized in the first place. If I could fix the mistake I made that led us down that path, it would never happen. You getting akumatized," she said it strongly, "I refused to let that be a burden on your heart."

"Why do you remember?" He asked a little confused.

"Bunnyx said, once you know something, you can't un-know-it. After I fixed my mistake, I set off the Ladybug's and the me who had caused the mistake to happen disappeared." She told him.

He pulled her into his arms tightly, telling her instantly, "I'm so sorry bug. I'm sorry I made you carry that kind of burden on your own." She buried her face in his chest as he held her tighter, "I'm sorry you ever had to go through that in the first place."

He pulled back slightly, asking with a frown, "Do you know what it was, what triggered me being, akumatized?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't know what triggered it, but that timeline has been erased. That Paris, those version's of us, they don't exist anymore. Now it's like it never happened."

"But you still remember and are still carrying it on your shoulder's. I was the one who got akumatized. It was my fault. It couldn't have been something you did. It had to have been something I did. That is my mistake to carry to not yours."

She told him softly, "This is another reason I didn't tell you. Chat," she touched his face, "It didn't happen. I made sure it would never happen so that you wouldn't have to carry anything."

His heart stuttered as it finally clicked, "You kept it from me, because you were trying to protect me."

She nodded, "But I ended up hurting you anyways. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I didn't want you to feel guilty for something you never did. I knew you would have, and I wanted to spare you of that."

He put his hand over hers, whispering it with a small nod, "I understand."

He held her hand in his lap, asking right away, "But, that still doesn't explain how you figured out that I am Chat Noir."

"Bunnyx and I were confused on how you had figured out that I was Ladybug too. I had left you a gift with my real name on it, and in the other timeline, you must have caught me as I was leaving out of your window as Ladybug."

That random day came back to him, "My fifth's name day."

She smiled shyly, "Yeah. When you found me in your room, I had just finished erasing my name from the gift."

He frowned slightly, "So, you lied about that too."

She looked down, "Yeah."

He ran his free hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before telling her sincerely, "Thank you, for the beret. You made it yourself?"

She nodded, "I was going to give it to you myself, real underneath me, not Ladybug me, but you hadn't gotten home from fencing, and Nathalie wouldn't let me in so,"

"You were going to leave it for me to find, and I ruined everything by being at the right place at the wrong time." He said, kicking himself.

"No you didn't ruin anything." She said quickly, "I have always, always for some terrible reason, have never remembered to put my name on any of the gifts or cards I had ever made for you."

"You've given me gifts as a civilian more than once?!" He asked louder than he meant to.

Her shoulder's tightened and she fiddled with her finger's nervously, "Maybe, just a few times, two or three, at the most."

He asked seriously, knowing that she was lying, "When?"

"Uhhm, well," she listed off all of her gifts and cards, and the last one had him still, "Oh, and the uh, the blue scarf you got on your birthday. I don't know how it happened, I thought I had left a note that it was from me, but the next day you were so happy that your father had given it to you and I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth. I had made you the scarf to make you happy and it did so that was all that mattered and,"

He put a clawed finger to her lips to stop her rant, pulling back the second she was quiet. "You, civilian you made me that scarf. It wasn't from my father."

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

He blinked hard a few times as a new realization hit him, "Wait, the next day. You saw me the day after my birthday. I was at school the next day, how did you," and he was an even bigger idiot than he thought.

He had considered it before, but had dismissed the thought thinking it was impossible. There was no way that he could have walked by his lady everyday and not realize it was her. At least, that's what he had thought.

She was just staring at him, waiting for him to say it, so he did, "We go to school together. Don't we?"

"Yes." She finally admitted.

"We know each other in our civilian lives." He stated, knowing it was true.

"Yeah."

He had to know, "Are we, close?"

She smiled slightly, "I'd like to think so."

"Who are you?" He asked, begging for an answer now.

She shook her head, "I promise I will show you before we leave, but even though now you know part of it, there is still the last question. I hope you will realize it on your own, but I want to try and answer your question anyways, about why I fell in love with you."

He said it somewhat bitterly, staring down, "Because I'm stupidly rich and am the famous, perfect poster-boy model for one of the largest fashion empire's in the world."

He felt a hard snap against the middle of his forehead and yelped loudly in pain, his hand's flying to the point of pain, "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

She was glaring at him angrier than the way he was glaring at her. Her voice was hard in a way he had ever only rarely heard, "I don't give a damn about your money! Or about the fact that you are a famous model! I don't care that your last name is Agreste! Or that your father is a fashion icon! NONE OF THAT MATTERS TO ME YOU IDIOT!"

He saw real anger in her eyes at the fact that he had even suggested her feelings were that shallow. His voice sounded softer after her yelling, "I'm sorry I, I know you aren't that kind of person."

She looked a little shocked before pink dusted her cheeks, her voice dropping to a near whisper, "No I, I'm sorry I yelled like that. Adrien,"

She grabbed his hands in hers gently, staring down at them, "I fell in love with the boy who just wanted to make friend's. The boy who is amazingly kind and who genuinely cares about people, even people who don't deserve it. The boy who has bravely thrown himself in front of an akuma to keep other people safe. I fell in love with the boy who works harder than anyone I've ever met. Who I am so, so proud of because he excels in everything he does, from fencing to schoolwork to piano and everything in between."

The flush on her face deepened as she spoke, "I fell in love with the boy, whose real smile can brighten my day in an instant. Whose laugh is so scarce, hearing it makes my heart soar and makes me want to do whatever I can so that it never stops."

Her hand's tightened around his, "I fell in love with the boy, who hides his sadness behind the smile he's forced to wear. Who tries so hard to please everyone else, that no one can see the mask he wears everyday to hide how exhausted he really is. I fell in love with the boy, who works hard to live up to the expectations of a man who can't see just how wonderful his son already is."

She pulled their hands up, holding them to her chest as she finally looked up at him. The building tear's in his eyes fell as she smiled at him lovingly, "I fell in love, with the lonely boy who loves video games and puns, who loves macarons and running across rooftop's at full speed just to see how fast he can go, who has saved me more times than I can count, and who never, ever gives up."

She could feel the tear's starting in her eyes as his continued to fall silently, "I fell in love with the boy I know in my heart it would kill me to lose, who I want to hug everyday to show him how much he's loved for who he really is, who I want to see walk into a house where he can be himself so I can say," the tears in her eyes fell, "Welcome Home."

She lifted his hand's and kissed them gently, telling him sniffling, "That, that is the boy I fell in love with over a year ago, the day he gave his umbrella to the girl who unjustly blamed him for putting gum on her seat, even though he was only trying to get it off."

His voice was completely stuck in his throat. All he could do was stare in awe, in complete and absolute fascination at the girl in front of him. The girl whose kindness showed effortlessly in every act she took. The girl who was passionate about the things she loved, and when she loved, loved passionately with all her heart.

It was her.

She was the only girl, the only person in his entire life, who had seen past his mask to who he truly was inside.

She was the girl who had been right in front of him all this time.

Well, behind me. He corrected himself.

Before he could do anything, before he could even wrap his head around the fact that he had fallen in love with the same girl twice, her eyes were closing and she said it softly, "Tikki, Spots Off."

He watched her transformation fall, but before it was finished he was pulling her to his chest, holding her as though his life depended on it.

He kept his eyes firmly closed, burying himself in her soft hair as she whispered it shakily, "Kitty, you didn't even,"

"I don't have to Princess." He whispered.

He felt her stiffen and told her instantly, "I meant everything I said the other night. Every word."

She reminded him, "I lied to you. Over and over again. You have every right to be mad at me. I should have said something sooner."

He hugged her tighter, "You were trying to protect me, and you stopped me from having to go through something terrible."

He moved back just enough to kiss her forehead, "I understand, and I forgive you."

Her arm's went around him and she hugged him tightly, her body rocking softly as she cried.

They stayed in each other's arms until they were both calm again. They slowly moved away from each other, never truly leaving the other's arms. He smiled at her, and she smiled shyly back, "Hi princess."

"Hi Kitty." She whispered.

He ran his thumb across her cheek gently, not wanting to scratch her with his claws, "Marinette, I feel like such an idiot. I've even called you our everyday Ladybug and I still didn't connect it."

She laughed softly, "The first time you said it, I almost had a heart attack. And to be fair," she rubbed the top of his head gently with a smile, "I never would have figured it out if Bunnyx hadn't taken me on that time trip."

He leaned into her touch, asking a little curious, "Do you really think I'm so different?"

She shook her head, "You used to be, but you've slowly let your Chat side show more. I know you've always said that Chat Noir is more of who you are than who you are underneath, but now I think you are a pretty fantastic blend of both."

He said it charmingly, even though he could feel the heat rise on his cheeks, "You flatter me m'lady."

She nudged his arm slightly, making him smile, "It's true though. Alya even started to re-think you were Chat a few months ago. I gave her a very convincing argument about why you couldn't be."

He raised an eyebrow, "Before or after you figured it out?"

"After." She said somewhat proudly.

He chuckled, "You'll have to tell me all about it." He took her hand and asked teasing, "So, are you really going to make me wait for Christmas Eve to give me an answer, or can I really decide where we go from here?"

She squeezed his hand, "I love you, both sides of you. If, if you really think you want to go out with someone like me,"

"You were talking about me at the mall weren't you?" He asked suddenly as he remembered hearing her say that once before.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said easily. "I know I'm not a beautiful model, or come from a famously rich family but,"

"That doesn't matter to me." He said with no hesitation, "And to correct you this one time so that you never say that ever again," he put his hand's on either side of her face so that she couldn't look away.

"You, are beautiful. There is not a single person in this world who compares to you." He declared. "And I love your family. There is so much warmth and love that spills out, I would drown in it until my last breath and be content. You are rich in the things that count, don't ever sell yourself short or think otherwise."

He let his forehead rest against hers, "I'd like to give you your Christmas present early, if you'll let me."

She sat up quickly, "I don't need anything."

He smiled, "First things first. Claws In."

A small spiral of green magic surrounded him, dropping his transformation as she whispered it, "You didn't have to do that Adrien."

"I know, but I didn't want anything to be left between us when I give you your gift."

She said it again sternly, "Really, I don't need anything."

He waved a finger at her, "Don't worry. This isn't something that I could put in a box or wrap up in a bow. I didn't make it or buy it, but I can give it to you all the same." He looked up slightly like he was thinking, "Well, I can't give it to you either, but that's just because it's already yours."

He looked down and saw her confusion, making him smile more, "If you'll let me, I'll love you every day for the rest of my life, and find a way to make sure that not a day goes by where you ever have to doubt it."

He saw her eyes get glossy, "And, I want you to know that I see you, YOU, for who you are." He leaned closer to her, "And I do understand how much you love me," he smirked slightly, his eye's closing as the gap between them closed even more, "but I'll always love you more."

Their lips touched and a spark of static shot through him as she returned the kiss in full.

He asked again as he pulled back, beaming like the chat who caught the mouse, "Marinette, will you be my lady, my first and last love," he smiled shyly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She threw her arm's around his neck, saying it happily, "Yes, absolutely."

Tikki hugged Plagg happily from where they had floated above their holders, holding in her squeal as much as she could.

Plagg, in a rare show of affection, hugged her back as he whispered it relieved, "Finally."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The third part is coming in seconds so don't fret! ^-^**

**As always leave a comment or review if you want!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	3. Part 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the 3rd part to the story, so it's present time of course!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**I do not own the characters! Just the plot! ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Part 3**

* * *

Nino was holding the amazingly pink and glittery silver gift up to his face, "BUT BRO! What if she doesn't like it!?"

He laughed, pushing the gift back towards him, "She is going to love it."

Ivan nodded next to him, "Yeah. Mylene said she lost her favorite to Alix in some bet a few months ago."

Nino took a deep breath, "Okay. If you guys are sure."

Kim clapped him on the back hard, "You worry to much. Take me for example." He held up the neatly wrapped box with a smirk, "You just have to go in with confidence."

Nino said it annoyed, "Anyone who got lucky enough to draw Nathe knew exactly what to get him. It's easy to be confident."

A familiar laugh reached his ears and his eye's immediately moved towards the sound. He smiled instantly, seeing her walking with Alya towards them. Neither of the girl's had noticed them yet.

"Yo, Adrien, what do you think?" Nino asked, waving a hand in front of him.

He blinked once, tearing his eye's away from her, "What?"

Kim snickered as he realized what had distracted him, "Girlfriend alert."

He ignored the comment completely. They knew what was coming, "See you guy's in a little bit."

"And we've lost him." Ivan muttered.

"As usual. I need to have a serious talk with Marinette about stealing our bro from us." Nino said seriously.

He called back with a smirk, "I stole her! Not the other way around!"

He heard the guys' mix of laughter and groaning, and his smirk widened when Alya saw him walking in their direction. She nudged Marinette's arm.

Marinette saw him and instantly smiled brightly, "Adrien!"

God he was never going to get over this girl. She rushed up to him, her arm's flying around his neck as she hugged him tightly. He swung her in a single circle the way he always did before kissing her lightly as he set her down, "Good morning my princess."

Her eye's sparkled, "Good morning my prince."

Alya gagged teasingly, "Ugh, you two dork's are so lovey dovey it even makes me sick," she started to smirk, "Even though I am glad that my ship has set sail so beautifully."

Marinette rolled her eye's at her best friend, instantly finding his hand, "It's only been two weeks Alya."

He asked her instantly, saying it in false shock, "Two weeks? No that can't be right. We've been together much longer I'm sure."

Alya laughed, "You wish you had been together longer Sunshine." She ruffled his hair with a smile before winking at Marinette very un-subtly, "Nothing but confidence."

He saw Marinette blush as Alya walked towards Nino, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He had to know, "What was that about?"

"Alya just being Alya." She reached into the large light blue tote in her other hand, pulling out a square box and handing it to him shyly, "Merry Christmas Adrien."

He smiled as he took it from her, "Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything you know."

She said it shyly, "I may have, sort of, already had your gift done," she hesitated as she added it like it wasn't important, "since September."

He chuckled softly to himself, reaching into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small box for her, "Merry Christmas my love."

Her eye's widened in horror, "Tell me you didn't do something you shouldn't have."

He said it offended, "It's Christmas and you are my girlfriend," he was never going to get tired of hearing or saying that either, "This was something I definitely had to do."

She slowly took the small box, smiling down at it, "Thank you. Are we opening them now?"

He smiled down at his gift, "Chat's are curious creatures."

She rolled her eyes but was smiling, "Okay, let's open them."

They opened the gifts, Marinette's eyes widened as she whispered it softly, "Oh my god."

He smiled as she lifted the necklace out of the box, the gold locket glinting in the light. The diamonds on the front of the heart made an infinity symbol on the left side.

He opened the box in his hand and smiled brightly, pulling out the scarf happily, "Where did you have this hidden the whole time?"

She was still staring in awe at the locket, answering mechanically, "Under my bed. Adrien, I can't take this."

"Yes you can. It is one of a kind and meant only for the girl who has my heart infinitely." He told her easily, feeling the soft material of the black scarf between his fingers. Each end of the scarf had a black cat outlined in green with green eyes, wearing a little gold bell on his collar. On one end, the cat was cradling a ladybug around his body. On the other, the cat was staring at where the ladybug had landed over his heart.

He smiled at the two images, knowing instantly what they meant. It was a promise that they would always be there for each other, no matter what. That she would always protect his heart, and that he would always be there to protect her.

He told her as he put it on instantly, "This is amazing. You really hand-stitched the cat and ladybug?"

He noticed her basically frozen in position, making him chuckle, "You haven't even opened it yet. Though I do advise some, discretion."

She blinked once before her eyes snapped to his, "Discretion?"

He held his hand out for the locket, which she instantly gave him. He opened it up and showed her the pictures on the inside. On each side was a picture they had taken the day she finally agreed to go out with him. Though one was as their civilian selves, and the other was as Ladybug and Chat Noir. He saw the tear's in her eyes, but they didn't fall as she asked a little shocked, "How did you explain the pictures to the jeweler?"

He said it somewhat proudly, "I looked up how to add the pictures myself."

He had her turn around and placed it on her, smiling as her hand reached up to touch it gently when she faced him again, "I love this Adrien. Thank you." She kissed him lightly and he told her teasing – even though some part of it was true, "I had another gift in mind before this one. It was much smaller, but would glitter a lot more and would be better suited to be worn on a hand rather than around your neck."

She blushed nearly scarlet as she warned him in a whisper, "Adrien,"

He just smiled, "One day." He touched the scarf, "I really do love this Marinette."

She smiled happily, "I'm glad."

He took her hand as they walked to class, glad that they only had a half day today. "I'm actually glad you sent me the pictures you drew up of all the poses. These two were my favorite bugaboo."

"Mine too Kitty." She whispered.

It didn't take long for Miss Bustier to enter the classroom, greeting everyone happily.

"All right everyone. I know nothing is being accomplished today so as a Secret Santa gift from me to all of you, Finals are cancelled. Everyone gets an A."

Everyone cheered happily, Miss Bustier laughing softly to herself before she called everyone to attention. "Now, given that it looks like everyone remembered their gifts, let go ahead and do the exchange. Everyone is free to mingle and enjoy the morning until it's time to go."

He turned back and saw Marinette with her hand in the air, "Oh, Miss Bustier, I brought goodie bags for everyone too. Do you mind if I pass those out?"

"Go ahead Marinette. That was very thoughtful of you." Miss Bustier told her with a smile.

Marinette put the light blue tote on the desk in front of her and reached into the bag, pulling out a small, neatly wrapped box.

He asked curious, "Who was your Secret Santa Marinette?"

She beamed at him, "You silly. Gift number two!"

He couldn't help but laugh as he took the small box. It was extremely light. He reached into his bag and pulled out a black and green wrapped gift, "Fate just had it out for us I guess." He held the box up to her and she said it holding back a laugh, "You had me?"

He nodded with a small smile, "Gift number two."

There was an extremely loud squeal that made them both turn to look up the stairs. Rose had a silver and pink Pegasus unicorn plushy in her hands, her face bright with joy before she hugged Nino tightly, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

The guy's all let out small laughs to themselves. They had all told Nino that he hadn't had anything to worry about.

Everyone was opening their gifts, and as he helped Marinette pass out the goodie bags, he watched carefully as Chloe took her gift from Alya. Alya stood there nervously as Chloe scrunched her face at the gift before catching his eyes. He warned her with a look and Chloe sighed, "Thank you, I guess." She opened the small box and pulled out a very familiar looking hairclip.

Chloe's eyes widened as Alya explained, "It's obviously not the real one, but I know how much it meant to you to have it so I looked through some old pictures and managed to,"

Chloe hugged Alya, cutting her off before letting go quickly and putting the Bee hairclip in place. Chloe's voice was soft and sincere, "Really, thank you."

Alya smiled slightly, "You're welcome. Merry Christmas Chloe."

Alya walked off and he smiled at Chloe, proud of her for how far she had come to be better.

He looked back at Marinette and saw her passing out the last goodie bags, her gift laid unopened on the desk. He shook his head, watching as everyone gave her quick hugs after receiving their bag. When she came back to the desk, he asked with a pout, "You aren't the least bit curious about your second gift?"

She touched his nose lightly with a finger, giving him a flirty wink that caused him to blush instantly, "I told you I would wait for you for a lifetime if I had to."

He looked back to his desk and saw that his gift was unopened too.

They picked them up and opened them together, Marinette sighing heavily, making him pause worried, "What? What's the matter?"

She told him softly, "Adrien, you shouldn't be spending your money on me like this."

She held up the gold bangle that had the same diamond infinity symbol that matched her locket. In the loops of the infinity symbol, were a simple A on one side, and an M on the other.

He frowned, "You don't like it?"

She leaned over and cupped his cheek with a shy smile, "I love it. It's beautiful."

Now he was confused, "So, why don't you look happy?"

She told him feeling guilty, "You shouldn't be spending your money on me. The locket was one thing, but now this too,"

He put his hand over hers and whispered it to her, "There isn't enough money in the world, to buy you the things you deserve. These, they don't even come close to showing you how much you mean to me."

She smiled at him as he told her, "You don't have to wear them, if you are uncomfortable, but I want you to have them."

She hugged him tightly to his surprise, "I'll wear them everyday and never take them off."

He put his forehead to hers happily before finally opening the little box in his hand. There was a keychain inside with a little black cat with green eyes and a gold bell around its neck. There was a single key attached.

He raised an eyebrow at her with his Chat Noir grin, "Is this supposed to be the key to your heart?"

She rolled her eyes but was smiling, "You would go that far you romantic."

He chuckled, saying it slightly disappointed, "So it's not?"

She smirked, "You can definitely look at it that way, but this is a two part gift. The key is just the first part."

"What's the second part?" He asked eagerly, knowing that if he was transformed, his ears and tail would no doubt be reacting.

She only laughed, "You'll have to wait for that one for the Christmas party later."

He put the key in his pocket with a smile, wondering what she could really be planning. She had a Ladybug look in her eyes, as if she had just figured out the answer to defeating an akuma.

Thankfully their day at school was only a half day, so at lunch time when they left, they decided to hang out together with Nino and Alya until the party later that night.

Mid-afternoon, Nino and Alya left them alone so they could go get ready for the party. He actually went home too so that he could change, but dragged Marinette with him.

As they left the mansion and walked to Marinette's he kept one hand in hers, the other stayed clutched around the mysterious key.

Plagg poked his head out of Marinette's purse, "Why isn't your pocket as nice as Marinette's purse Adrien? Tikki practically has a small house in here."

He reminded Plagg evenly, "Aren't you the one who said you like to sleep curled up in small spaces?"

Tikki's giggle reached their ears, making Plagg huff, "Well, maybe I think I deserve some better accomdations."

Marinette told Plagg, "You are welcome to stay in my purse with Tikki anytime you want Plagg."

Plagg stuck his tongue out before saying it, "Maybe she should have been my holder this whole time."

Marinette winked at him before he could say anything, "Maybe, but you have to think Plagg, if you had been with me, there wouldn't have been a smelly piece of cheese in sight. It would be nothing but cakes, cookies, scones, croissants, chocolate galore, macarons,"

"EW! Never mind I take it back!" Plagg disappeared back inside the purse, making the two teens laugh.

As they stood in front of Marinette's front door, she told him softly, "When you told me what you wanted for Christmas. I honestly didn't know what I could do to make it happen. I tried to think of anything and everything that would work,"

"What do you mean?" He asked a little confused, "Having you at my side, having your love, that's all I want for Christmas. It's the best gift you could have ever given me."

She smiled, "But still, I wanted to try." She stared at the door and told him, "My mom made a special dinner for you, before the party starts, and my dad made you a batch of special Belgian Chocolate Croissants."

His smile widened and she pulled a small box out of her pocket, "This is the second part of gift two."

It looked like a little ring box. He opened it and raised an eyebrow at her, "Marinette, this box is empty."

She giggled, making his stomach flutter, "It's getting cold out, don't you think we should go inside?"

He told her even more confused, "Then let's go inside."

She moved aside and told him, "Open it."

He hesitated and she told him quickly, "Humor me."

He tried the handle, "It's locked."

"So unlock it." She said smiling.

"How? It's not like I have a key." He said frowning.

"Don't you?" She asked with shy smile, "You've had a key in your pocket since this morning."

He quickly pulled out the small keychain, asking her in a whisper, "This, this is,"

"Try it." She said softly.

He put the key in the lock and turned it with ease, his eyes starting to water as he pushed the door open. He could hear Tom and Sabine's happy voices from the kitchen, "Kid's is that you!?" "Dinner's ready!"

He looked over at her, seeing her smiling at him with nothing but love in her eye's, "Welcome Home Adrien."

He started shaking his head as the tear's fell, "Y-you're giving me a, a house key?"

She hugged him tightly, "This is always going to be your home, from now until the end of time. Whenever you want to come over, whenever you want to get away, you don't ever have to ask permission to come here."

"But, your mom and dad,"

"They love you." She pulled back and wiped the tear's from his eyes, "I can't take all the credit for this one. It was their idea."

She took his hand and led him into the house. Tom came around the corner and instantly wrapped them both in a giant bear-hug, "Welcome home."

He set them down, Tom putting one of his hands on top of his head and telling him with a small smile, "We mean it, anytime you want to come over."

He nodded, trying not to cry again. Sabine appeared behind Tom, hugging him tightly, "Welcome home."

He told them all, his voice thick with tears, "Thank you. This," he looked down at the little key, "This means a lot to me."

Sabine said it with a bright smile, "You're welcome. Now let's eat before it gets cold."

She kept his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. They ate together happily, joking and laughing, and Sabine fussing about Marinette's gifts nearly as much as Marinette had. No matter how many times he tried to assure her that he hadn't really spent that much on them.

Marinette let out a small groan as he and Tom exchanged pun after pun. Their laughter built again, filling the small house with nothing but love. He knew that this was what he wanted his life to be. Nothing grand, nothing that money could ever pay for.

If someone asked him right now what he wanted for Christmas, his response would be instant. He stared around the table with a genuine smile on his face thinking it to himself.

This.

All I want for Christmas from now on, is this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my little christmas story!**

**As always feel free to leave a comment or review if you want!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


End file.
